West Coast
by equinocio
Summary: Busquei seus olhos à procura da esclera negra, esta sendo minha última esperança, ou a prova de minha insanidade. Límpidas. [...] Me peguei agarrando seus ombros, e então tateando suas costas de forma desesperada, buscando um meio de descobrir se aquilo era mesmo real. Seria o álcool em minha cabeça?


Um raio de sol matinal entrava pela fresta da janela mal fechada e me ofuscava sem pudor, as cortinas ali um mero enfeite, já que não bloqueavam luz alguma.

Minha cabeça doía, e na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, o rótulo da garrafa desaquêvirada para mimpraticamentezombava de minha deplorável ressaca enquanto eu me encontrava nua e enroscada sob os agora amarrotados e brancos lençóis. O cheiro de ovos sendo preparados me atingiu em cheio o nariz, fazendo minha barriga protestar com a fome que até então não se fazia presente.Mirai estava brincando na cozinha outra vez.

Me sentei na cama, um pouco tonta por ter levantado rápido demais, procurando a roupa que eu havia jogado em algum canto do quarto na noite anterior, mas prontamente desistindo diante da dor que se espalhava de leve por todo o meu corpo. Um lençol daria um belo vestido, afinal.

Me levantei à contragosto da cama, tão confortável, e fui em direção a cozinha, o cheiro dos temperos agora mais forte, assim como o sonoro roncar em minha barriga.Quem diria.Sonolenta, eu coçava os olhos tentando espantar o sono, sem sucesso.

— Já disse para não tentar cozinhar sozinha, Mirai. Pode acabar se queimado, ou...

— Acho que já sou grande o suficiente pra saber usar um frigideira, não? – O barulho do fogão sendo desligado.

O sono se esvaiu de forma repentina, os sentidos prontamente em alerta.Aquilo não poderia ser real.Fiz os cinco selos de mão provenientes doJubakuSatsueiniciei ogenjutsu,mas o homem a frente ria para mim enquanto eu desaparecia diante de seus olhos.

—Katon: Haisekishō.

Uma nuvem de fumaça tomou meu campo de visão, o suave som de umakunaicortando o vento aoser lançada em minha direção veio de algum lugar à minha frente, à esquerda, impedindo que eu concluísse ogenjutsu. Desviei no último segundo, a fumaça de pólvora atrapalhando minha visão já turva pelos vestígios do álcool em meu sangue, os movimentos mais lentos do que deveriam por conta do corpo dolorido.

—Mas que droga...

Girei os calcanhares e me desviei de um golpe direto, me abaixando e movendo a perna esquerda em giratória no chão, na esperança de que eu o derrubasse, levantando o mais rápido que pude para revidar o segundo golpe com um soco, apenas para ser capturada em um cambalear.

— Suiken?Vindo de você?Isso não faz o seu estilo. Lentademais, não acha? – Disse ele próximo ao meu ouvido, perto o bastante para roçar os dentes no lóbulo de minha orelha. A barba fazia cócegas em minha clavícula enquanto uma das mãos empunhava um metal frio sobre meu pescoço, o soco inglês sendo tomado devagar pelo característicochakraazul. — Se quisesse comer outra coisa era só me dizer. – O cheiro de nicotina vindo de seus lábios me deixava inebriada. — Achei que ainda gostasse deTamagoyaki.

— Kai.

Seus braços me viravam de forma lenta contra seu peito, a mão ainda empunhando a lâmina, mas agora sem o chakra azul a recobrindo.

—Kai, kai, kai.

A mão livre segurava meu ombro com firmeza, a outra indo às suas costas e voltando vazia, a palma pousando de forma carinhosa em minha bochecha e o polegar limpando as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer por meu rosto. Busquei seus olhos à procura da esclera negra, esta sendo minha última esperança, ou a prova de minha insanidade.Límpidas.As íris castanhasbrilhando de forma divertida se comparado às minhas, que brilhavam de emoção.

—Kai, kai...Você não é real,não pode ser real...

—Ora, o que deu em você hoje, amor?

—Kai... Não é você, não há como... Eu vi.

A mão que segurava meu ombro tomou lugar do outro lado de meu rosto, ambos os polegares agora limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Seu riso era o mesmo de sempre, caloroso e melodioso aos meus ouvidos, a voz tão parecida com a de quatro anos atrás.Nãoera ele.Mas o toque era tão parecido...Não poderia ser ele.Então porque eu não me afastava de seu tato? Me peguei agarrando seus ombros, e então tateando suas costas de forma desesperada, buscando um meio de descobrir se aquilo era mesmo real.Seria o álcool em minha cabeça?Pois seu toque era verdadeiro demais até pra mim. Finquei as unhas na palma de minha mão, a dor ardente não fazendo o que quer que fosse aquilo se dissipar, cedendo ao corpo diante de meus olhos e mãos.

—Ohayo, Kurenai. Tadaima. –Disse após beijar o topo de minha cabeça de maneira terna, levando-me após o beijo para junto de seu peito em um abraço melhor do que eu poderia me lembrar, e o cheiro dementae nicotina presentes em sua camisa preta, agora úmida por conta das lágrimas que ali deixei.

—Okaeri... Asuma.

Observei com atenção suas costas enquanto ele preparava o chá, o tamagoyakijá num prato à minha frente. Assobiava de forma despreocupada, abrindo a torneira e lavando as mãos como se nada tivesse o se não tivesse morrido quatro anos atrás.

Analisei o terreno ao meu redor, em busca de qualquer erro possível. Ainda era a minha casa.A nossa casa.Tudo em seu devido lugar, nos mínimos detalhes. Nada de errado. A única coisa deslocada ali era o corpo de Asuma, alto e sorridente à minha frente, servindo chá para nós dois com um sorriso de canto que lhe era tão o eu sentia falta daquilo.

—Não está com fome? Sabe que se rejeitar comida o Chouji vai aparecer aqui em segundos pra comer em seu lugar. – Disse rindo, puxando para acender o cigarro que já lhe pendia na boca.

— Achei que tivesse parado com isso.

— Mirai não está em casa, então...

Me levantei de súbito da mesa, finalmente me lembrando da situação inicial, meu corpo em estado de alerta outra vez. — Onde está Mirai?

— Com Shikamaru. Ele passou aqui mais cedo e a levou pra brincar.

Aquilo tudo estava estranho demais. Mirai havia desaparecido e meu marido morto estava sentado diante de mim, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas unidas em sinal de preocupação, o cigarro apagado entre os dentes e a mão com o isqueiro a meio caminho de acendê-lo.Tão real.

—Kurenai, você está bem? Parece tensa.

— Você estavamorto,Asuma.

—Kurenai, sei que estive ausente por um tempo, mas estou de volta. Eu voltei porvocê,eu...

—Quatro anos atrás, morto. –Eu o interrompi.—Eunão sei em qual tipo degenjutsuestou presa, ou quem está brincando com meus sentimentos dessa maneira, mas por favor,pare.Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, eu não... Não consigo...

Minha visão estava turva outra vez, as lágrimas rolando quentes por meu rosto uma segunda vez aquela manhã. Asuma se levantou da cadeira, me envolvendo em seus braços, o cigarro esquecido ao lado do isqueiro em cima da mesa. — Venha comigo. – Puxou minha mão de forma sutil para que o acompanhasse. — Vou provar a você que sou real.

Passamos pelo pequeno corredor que levava aos quartos, atravessando a última porta e entrando no meu. Me sentei na cama como ele indicou que fizesse, esperando seu retorno enquanto ele passava outra vez pela porta, o som de água caindo indicando que ele havia ido ao banheiro. Me agarrei com força ao lençol que ainda me cobria, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos, abraçando os joelhos de forma protetora, como se tudo ao meu redor pudesse me machucar.O que estava acontecendo ali?

Minutos depois Asuma voltou sem camisa para o quarto, esfregando as mãos uma na outra de forma ansiosa. Seu rosto parecia receoso, e seus passos foram lentos ao andar até mim e se ajoelhar à minha frente, buscando minhas mãos e desfazendo o auto abraço em minhas pernas.

— Preparei um banho pra você. – Suas mãos vagando por meus braços, os dedos se arrastando até minha cintura. — Mas primeiro vamos precisar tirar isso, não acha?

Sua voz era calma. O olhar ainda temeroso agora com um toque de esperança e malícia, como se estivesse aguardando à muito me livrar daquele lençol, porém respeitando meu recuo. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto, quente, sua cabeça se curvando diante de meu toque, os olhos se fechando em um suspiro de puro deleite.Real demais pra mim.

Me levantei, cuidadosamente me livrando do lençol. Estava nua diante dele, as íris castanhas vagando por meu corpo, aos poucos a pupila se dilatando, e seu rosto assumindo uma expressão de prazer e adoração. Aceitei a mão que ele me estendeu, me deixando ser levada até o banheiro, e entrando noofurôde água quente que me aguardava ali.

Havia uma cadeira no banheiro, na qual Asuma se sentou e acendeu um cigarro, ignorando qualquer protesto meu.

Tudo aquilo me deixava cada vez mais confusa. Eu tinha tentado todas as formas possíveis de descobrir a verdade, e nenhuma delas tinha surtido um efeito sequer.Genjutsu,ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, até o final, eu continuaria a duvidar de sua veracidade. Mas se não iria se dissipar tão cedo, só restava me render e aproveitar o que a ilusão tinha a me oferecer.

Asuma me encarava com um olhar lascivo, a fumaça do cigarro sendo expelida pelo nariz depois da terceira tragada. A mão que não segurava o cigarro, foi para cima da calça, alisando o pênis que já demonstrava sinais de sua ereção.

— Vai ficar só olhando?

— Um homem não tem o direito de apreciar sua mulher?

Escorreguei meu corpo noofurô, submergindo até a altura dos olhos, minha mão saindo de dentro da água e um único dedo pedindo que se juntasse a mim.

Seu sorriso de canto se fez presente outra vez, uma última tragada no cigarro e ele o apagou com a ponta dos dedos, expelindo anéis de fumaça pela boca ao se levantar. Abriu o primeiro botão da calça lenta e tortuosamente, uma sobrancelha se erguendo ao notar meu olhar de expectativa. E então o outro, e por fim o terceiro, puxando a calça para baixo de uma só vez, revelando o pênis ereto e pulsante que se escondia sob a calça escura.

— Não sei fazer isso de uma forma sensual, você sabe. Seria perda de tempo tentar.

— Está perdendo tempo agora. – Retruquei.

Seu sorriso se tornou mais largo, os passos felinos até entrar na banheira cheia e se sentar de frente pra mim, a água escoando para fora com o volume adicional. Ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo, ambos quietos a espera do próximo a falar. Fui eu.

— E então?

—E então? –Repetiu,divertido.

—Eu ainda não acredito que você é mesmo real.

— Sei que sou um homem incrível, mas garanto a você que estou aqui.Confie em mim,Kurenai. – Suas últimas palavras mexendo comigo mais do que deveriam.

—Prove.

Foi tudo rápido demais.

Em um instante, Asuma estava em uma ponta doofurô– a parte do peito que não estava úmida com o vapor da água quente –, e no outro eu estava sentada em seu colo, a água se agitando e saindo da banheira com o rápido movimento. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas, segurando com força cada parte que tocava. Abaixo, seu pênis pulsava, implorando para estar dentro de mim. Desci uma das mãos até a base dele e comecei a masturbá-lo, sua boca rosnando contra meu pescoço todas as coisas mais sujas que eu poderia imaginar.E como aquilo tudo me excitava. Useia outra mão pra me agarrar em seu cabelo, me deleitando com a trilha de mordidas que me era deixada do pescoço ao ombro, gemendo e suspirando seu nome a cada aperto que recebia nas nádegas.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta, Kurenai, tanto...

E eu também senti a sua,queria dizer, mas por algum motivo as palavras não saiam de minha boca. Eu só sabia sentir.

Sem aviso, Asuma pôs dois dedos dentro de mim, me tirando um ofegar surpreso ao movimentá-los, os dedos hábeis e desejosos me estocando sem pressa, e meus gemidos mero combustível incitando seu prazer.

—Porra... Droga, Kurenai.

Minha mão em seu pênis já não possuía a mesma destreza que antes, vacilante, o aperto de meus dedos no cabelo em sua nuca agora exigiam que olhasse pra mim. Seus olhos estavam sôfregos, tão suplicantes quanto imaginava que estivessem os meus, a boca entreaberta ofegava, a língua passando nos lábios antes de morder o inferior e seus dedos aumentando o ritmo dentro de mim, meu corpo já tremendo.

—Não assim. –Seu corpome suspendeu em seu levante, suas mãos em minhas coxas me mantinham junto a seu corpo enquanto eu entrelaçava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, saindo da banheira e em dois passos me pondo no chão, de frente pra parede. – Se apoie.

Sua mão me empurrava a base da coluna antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de me apoiar, mas eu não questionava. Apenas queria que ele me fodesse com toda a vontade que eu também sentia.

Seu pênis roçava minha entrada, apenas a glande entrando e saindo devagar enquanto eu ansiava pelo restante.

— O que está esperando?

— Você fica linda nessa posição.

— Ande logo, Asuma. Não tenho a manhã toda.

Sua mão se arrastou por minha coluna, provocante, seus dedos me causando arrepios durante o trajeto e então segurando com força os cabelos de minha nuca, firmes ao puxá-los para trás.

Ele me penetrava devagar, centímetro a centímetro me preenchendo, grande e grosso demais na entrada desacostumada.

—Eé aí que você se engana. –Disse com a voz rouca de desejo, uma estocada funda e precisa para cada intervalo de palavra sendo pronunciada de forma propositalmente arrastada. —Nós temos a manhã... A tarde... E a noite inteira, se você quiser.

A mão livre me acariciou uma das nádegas de forma circular, meus músculos se contraindo e o apertando em previsão ao sonoro tapa que fora deixado ali. As estocadas ficando cada vez mais fundas, mais fortes, mais rápidas, a mão que segurava meu cabelo fazendo companhia em paralelo à outra que já apertava um lado de minha cintura, ditando o ritmo do sexo ante meu corpo cada vez mais instável sobre si, as pernas tremendo de prazer e a vagina agora completamente úmida ao anunciar a chegada de um orgasmo devastador.

— Isso parece real pra você?

Asuma se abaixou no último instante, virando meu corpo e me empurrando contra a parede, a boca aberta e os olhos me encarando enquanto tomava tudo de mim, chupando e lambendo o resultado do orgasmo que havia acabado de me causar.

Céus.

Sua boca trilhou um caminho molhado a partir de meu baixo ventre, subindo sem pressa pelo umbigo e se demorando um pouco mais entre os seios, deixando um beijo molhado em cada um deles. Meu pescoço foi o próximo alvo, a pele sensível sendo puxada levemente entre seus dentes, beijo após beijo fazendo voltar a unidade que me fora levada, calor se espalhando a partir dali para todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

Seu beijo veio urgente, sedento, nossas línguas travando um batalha onde mesmo se qualquer um dos lados perdesse, sairia vitorioso. Seus polegares, um de cada lado, brincava com o bico de meus seios, os deixando entumescidos. As mãos, em sequência, se ocupando em massagear a carne macia ali presente.

— Acho que agora... Agora é sua vez de gozar, não?

Seu riso era suave contra meus lábios, o ar de seu sussurro entrando e saindo de minha boca.

—Sem pressa.Quero que aproveite cada momento.

Suas mãos apertaram de leve a parte de trás de minhas coxas, e eu, entendendo o recado, entrelacei as pernas outra vez em sua cintura. Ele me beijava enquanto andava, minhas costas de repente contra o macio colchão. Seu corpo pairava sobre o meu, descendo, a cabeça tomando lugar entre minhas pernas outra vez e a boca beijando a parte interna de minha coxa. Levei as mãos a seu cabelo, o puxando para cima, ouvindo seu resmungo ao impedir me chupasse outra vez. Rolei na cama e o puxei junto comigo, deixando cômica a tentativa de tirá-lo de cima de mim para trocarmos de lugar. Risos a parte, eu agora pairava sobre ele, suas mãos levantadas em rendição diante de meu olhar falsamente acusatório.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e me viu tomar o lugar entre suas pernas, dessa vez, assistindo ansioso enquanto eu colocava todo o seu pau em minha boca.

—Kurenai...

Comecei circundando a língua em sua glande, seu suspiro pesado ao jogar a cabeça para trás em um gemido.

— Quero que olhe pra mim, Asuma. – Incitei ao lhe masturbar. — Quero ver o real prazer que estou causando a você.

Seus olhos voltaram a me encarar, as pupilas dilatadas a ponto de fazer o castanho em seus olhos quase inexistente, o peso do corpo sendo transferindo para uma das mãos enquanto a outra me acariciava o rosto, e logo após segurando meus cabelos para ditar o ritmo dos movimentos. Hora rápido, hora lento, eu o engolia com vontade, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão de alívio ao se derramar quente em minha boca, rápido demais. Me deu um sorriso cansado e satisfeito antes de cair de costas no colchão, me puxando pelos ombros para que eu caísse por cima dele.

— Achei que teríamos a tarde e a noite inteira, se eu quisesse, já que a manhã acabou de terminar. – Questionei de forma brincalhona ao me ajeitar manhosa em seu peito.

— Alguns minutos. – Respondeu ofegante. — É tudo que eu preciso pra me recompor.

Seus dedos brincavam em meu cabelo, o toque cada vez mais lento e minhas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, minha mente ameaçando apagar.

— Asuma?

— Hnm? – Murmurou sem interromper a carícia.

— Eu amo você.

Seus braços se apertaram a meu redor, um beijo sendo deixado no topo de minha cabeça.

— Também amo você, Kurenai. Jamais se esqueça disso.

— Não vou...

Minha voz foi abaixando o tom, a consciência aos poucos se esvaindo diante do sono que me tomava, flashessurgindo diante de meus olhos a cada lento piscar.

Os olhos de Asuma se fechando, seu corpo quente a meu lado em um ressonar tranquilo.

Pisca.

Ele em pé diante da janela, fumaça saindo de suas narinas enquanto assobiava, o cigarro à meio caminho dos lábios durante sua espiada na paisagem através das cortinas.

Pisca.

Seu rosto sorridente velando meu sono, sua mão me acariciando o rosto de forma protetora, os lábios formando palavras que me eram incompreensíveis.

Pisca.

Sua silhueta turva diante de mim, os olhos passando de castanhos a vermelhos, tão semelhante aos meus.

Pisca.

Uma Mirai saltitante a meu lado da cama, me sacudindo com vigor para chamar minha atenção.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Shikamarunii-chanveio me buscar!

— Como? – Respondi aérea, a cabeça e o corpo doloridos, olhando para todos os lados do quarto à procura de Asuma.

— Shikamarunii-chanveio me buscar, vamos brincar de ninja! Eu posso ir? Posso?

Levantei da cama e fui em direção ao armário, procurando alguma roupa e pegando o primeiro vestido que me apareceu. Arrumei os cabelos no espelho da penteadeira, atenta ao cheiro de ovos sendo preparados vindo da cozinha.

Mirai saiu correndo na frente assim que acabei de me arrumar, dizendo em alto e bom tom para todos que quisessem ouvir que seunii-chanfora buscá-la para brincar de ninja, e eu fui logo em seguida, uma última olhada na garrafa em cima da mesa de cabeceira antes de ir até a cozinha.

Shikamaru estava diante do fogão, Mirai segurando e puxando a perna de sua calça, impaciente exigindo sua atenção.

—Ohayo,Kurenai sensei. Desculpe por tomar liberdade em sua cozinha, mas a Mirai disse que estava com fome e me pediu pra preparar algo para ela comer, não queria acordar você pra isso.

—Ohayo,Shikamaru. Não há problema algum, você é parte da família.

— Shikamarunii-chan,vamos logo!

Shikamaru me olhou como quem pedia ajuda, minhas mãos suspensas em rendição o fazendo revirar os olhos diante da situação. Desligou o fogo e pegou Mirai por um dos calcanhares, a segurando de ponta cabeça ao caminhar em direção a saída. Mirai ria mais do que se podia imaginar.

— Perdoe a bagunça, Kurenai sensei. Acho que já está na hora de ir.

—Ja ne, okaa-san! –Disse Mirai entre risos, Shikamaru a colocando entre os ombros e a levando pra brincar.

Os observei desaparecer no horizonte, o sol do que parecia ser duas da tarde despontando alto no céu.

Voltei para o quarto e peguei a bolsa de dinheiro na mesa de cabeceira, fechando a porta atrás de mim e me dirigindo ao mercado da vila, não muito longe de casa.

Eu já sabia onde deveria ir. Passei certeira pela seção que me interessava, pegando o que precisava e levando em mãos, sem a necessidade de uma cesta.

—Ohayo,Kurenai sensei! – Me saudou Yuki, a senhora dona do pequeno mercado.

—Ohayo, baa-chan.

—É alguma ocasião especial? – Peguntou enquanto embrulhava minha compra com um terno e singelo sorriso nos lábios.

— Pode se dizer que sim. – Respondi, também com um sorriso.

— Ah, maravilha! Tome, aqui está. Tenha um bom dia, querida.

—Arigatou, baa-chan.Pode deixar que terei.

Imagino o quanto a Tsunade Sama riria de mim caso me visse agora,pensei ao sair domercado e voltar para casa, abraçando decidida a garrafa desaquêembrulhada dentro do saco de papel.


End file.
